


Snowman

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snow, season 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the prompt: snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

The snowman is ridiculous. Well, that's _Derek's_ opinion and they are each titled to one. An opinion, that is. Stiles just happens to think that the snowman is perfect. 

 

Mostly because he made it. Well, Scott helped. It rises higher than Derek because Stiles put the last two snow balls up precariously sitting on Scott's shoulders. Derek had growled throughout, but that was mostly because Stiles was letting Scott help him and not Derek.

 

Stiles had  _offered_ that position to Derek and the alpha hadn't taken it.

 

When Stiles is putting on the finishing touches, he's hit in the back of his head by a snowball. He is whipping around a making Scott wobble precariously on the spot, brown eyes full of fury, battle roiling in his blood. This means  _war!_

 

“Who was it?” Stiles demands to know, eyes darting about to land on Derek who's looking far too innocent. 

 

Scott wobbles under him. “Stop moving about I'm gonna---!” And then he's falling and has his face full of snow. 

 

Stiles was on top so he's saved most of it and does thankfully fall  _with_ Scott not  _off_ of him, so the drop isn't steep. Derek makes a run for it, Stiles hot on his heels, cackling maniacally.

 

Scott sits up and wipes snow off his face. “Real smooth, Derek,” he grins.

 

There is a yelp from the distance and Scott is pretty sure it's Stiles. That's the sound he always made when Scott showed snow under his coat when they were kids, anyway.


End file.
